


Sacrament of Sin

by RedFox13



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coffee, Forbidden Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Relationship, Strangers to Lovers, To Be Continued, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: Laurence is the esteemed Vicar of the Healing Church and its founder. He is expected to act right and proper, but his morality and his conscience are tested when he falls in love with a hunter.
Relationships: Laurence/Ludwig (Bloodborne)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ludwig and Laurence have their first meeting.

Laurence sat in his office reading over a stack of reports. In his left hand he held a quill, in his right a steaming mug of coffee. The morning sun filtered in through the window behind him illuminating the specs of dust dancing in the air. Raising his cup to his lips he took a small sip before moving on to the next report. There had been rumors of a lone hunter of the Church who slew massive beasts with his great sword. And last night this same hunter cut down two cleric beasts and beheaded a Vileblood servant.

His valor, loyalty, and skill was what he had been seeking in his search for a new captain of the hunters. A sudden knock on his door caught his attention, setting his quill down he folded his hands on the desk. "Enter." He called. A tall hunter in black church garb stepped inside, he took his hat off and held it in his hands as he approached the desk. "Your Holiness, I am Ludwig. I'm here at your summons." His voice was deep and smooth, a faint tinge of amusement could be heard. Laurence carefully studied the hunter's face, he had long jet black hair that was slicked back and tied into a ponytail. His eyes were warm and amber brown, above his right eye was an old scar. On his chin a jagged gash still red and raw added to his serious yet noble features.

"Have a seat, Ludwig." Laurence gestured to the chair in front of his desk. Once Ludwig was sitting down he began the interview, he asked him many questions about his skill as a hunter and about his place in the Church. All of which he answered with both honesty and modesty, when recounting tales of his feats he often downplayed his role and gave credit to the other hunters who aided him. Laurence carefully prompted him with scenarios to test his ability to plan ahead. Not only was he a strategist but one willing to sacrifice himself for the Church and his fellow hunters. As the interview came to a close it was clear he had the right man for the job, now only to get the minister's approval.

.....................

When Ludwig stepped into the Vicar's office he was expecting to be greeted by a wizened old man, or a blind grandfatherly sage like Master Wilhelm. But he nearly laughed at the man he saw before him, Laurence was dressed in simple student's attire. His wavy brown hair looked like a frazzled cat as it stuck out in random directions. His starry green eyes were ringed with black circles that a raccoon would envy. He was pale, gaunt, and slender, if the wind blew too hard he feared the Vicar would fly off.  
But no sooner than his sharp gaze locked on him and bid him to take a seat, he knew there was more to this man than his frail appearance let on. He was sharper than Cainhurst steel and swifter than the Crow's mercy. He had a mind for analyzing, calculating, and foresight he didn't think was capable in one so young. His face remained a contemplative mask throughout the interview, not once could he read this man's mood. Ludwig found himself impressed with him and just the slightest bit afraid. He would've made a ruthless Vileblood.

At the conclusion of the interview he stood and shook his hand politely. "Thank you, master Ludwig. I shall send a messenger to you shortly. May I have your address?" Laurence asked. He gave it to him not thinking much of it, placing his hat back on he departed and set off for Central Yharnam. Navigating the busy streets he stopped at a few market stalls to shop for groceries. By the time he finished with that it was early afternoon, carrying a burlap sack full of food he made his way back up to his house in the Cathedral Ward.

His house was modest and comfortable, it sat tucked away on a narrow side street a stone's throw from the cathedral. Sticking his key into the lock he stepped in and locked it tight behind him. Removing his coat he placed it on the coat rack and began to put away his groceries. About an hour later he heard a knock at his door, getting up from his armchair in his living room he went to see who it was. A messenger bearing the Healing Church emblem on his satchel stood on the steps. His steely gray eyes flitted around as he fidgeted nervously. "May I help you?" Ludwig asked.

F-f forgive me. I-I-I have a...a letter from th-th-the Vicar." He stuttered. "Alright, may I see it please?" Ludwig smiled in an attempt to appear more friendly. "H-here you a-are m-m-master Ludwig." He handed him a sealed envelope and politely bid farewell before bolting off down the alley. Going back inside he returned to his armchair and sat down. Several minutes passed as he turned the envelope over in his hands, the emblem of the Vicar was embedded into the crimson wax that sealed the letter shut.

It was rare that he ever got a letter, especially from the Healing Church. Finally breaking the seal he unfolded the paper and read its contents.

Master Ludwig,

The Healing Church would like to commend you for your honorable service. On behalf of his Holiness Vicar Laurence and the faithful ministers of Yharnam you have been nominated for the position of Captain of the Yharnam Hunters. At 6 am tomorrow you are to report to the Vicar to receive your new uniform and badge of office.

Ludwig sat statue still as he read over the letter again. Truly this was a mistake, perhaps it was meant for another? For the past five years he had been a no name hunter that cleansed the infected in the name of the Church. Now he was being put in charge of hundreds of hunters and their group leaders. This was a great honor, but also a great responsibility. Part of him wanted to politely decline, it was such a daunting task for a simple hunter like him. But part of him was too proud to back down from a challenge. Folding the letter back up he set it on his side table and stood from his chair. Going upstairs he went to his bathroom and washed up before climbing into bed.

Sleeping that night proved difficult, Ludwig tossed and turned for hours in a vain attempt to get comfortable. He partly expected this though, as a hunter he spent most of his nights out in the streets and sleeping during the day. Finally he managed a few hours before the nearby clock tower tolled. It was four in the morning, which meant it was time to get ready. With some effort he dragged himself from his bed and made for his bathroom. After a quick shave he combed his hair and tied it up then dressed in his hunter garb. The fringe of his snowy white shawl was speckled with blood, he didn't have time to clean it now so he prayed nobody would notice.

Putting on his hat he stepped out onto the streets. A peaceful calm had settled over the city, the large censers had faint wisps of incense trickling from them. The gates were all still locked tight and a few church hunters were standing guard in the courtyard. The next hunt was some time away and for now the citizens were relaxing. A hunter in gear much like his stood by the gate of the circular courtyard, no doubt guarding against trespassers.

"Halt! What business do you have here good hunter?" The watchman's voice cut clearly through the cool morning air. "The Vicar requested my presence this morning." Ludwig answered. Standing next to the hunter he was a good foot and a half taller than him causing the latter to crane his neck to look at his face. "We haven't been told to let anyone in yet. So unless you have your summons I can't let you inside, I'm sorry." The hunter said flatly. Ludwig began searching his pockets and frowned as he realized he left his summons sitting on the table at home.

Turning away he made for the stairs that led to a narrow alley. Walking passed the darkened shops he ascended into another much smaller courtyard then scaled up the iron ladder of a look out tower before hopping down onto the roofs below. The thump of his boots meeting the flagstones echoed loudly off the nearby walls, but thankfully not so loud as to be heard by the guards nearby.

The massive cathedral doors were easy to see thanks to the braziers blazing on either side. Pushing on them they swung open with a loud noise as they grated against the stone floor. Rows of amygdala lined either side of the steps going into the main room. The shadows cast by the flickering candles made them shiver with anticipation as if ready to snatch up an intruder an devour them. Ludwig didn't expect anyone to be there but as he stepped into the main room he spotted a figure kneeling before the altar.

The fading moonlight cast a glow on their snowy white robes, the silver embroidery on their shawl sparkled in time with their movements and breathing. A soft voice drifted to him through the air, wether it was a prayer or a song he couldn't quite tell. In his homeland there were tales and legends of beings called angels. They were ethereal creatures of beauty and light, and never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he would see one in such a place as Yharnam. Out of curiosity he drew closer, their wild dark curls had frizziness to it that looked strangely familiar. "Who is there?" Laurence called out as he raised his head to look over his shoulder.

Ludwig went wide eyed as his face heated in shame. The beautiful angel he was marveling over was the Vicar. "Oh? Ludwig, you're early. Excellent, I have your uniform ready for you in my office." Laurence said as he moved to stand. Ludwig bowed as he approached, a sudden yawn crept up on him and he lowered his face to hide it. "You didn't sleep either did you?" Laurence covered his mouth to muffle a yawn if his own. "No, your holiness." Ludwig said quietly.

"Well, that's quite alright, it happens to all of us. Since we have some time before the morning service would you care to join me for some coffee?" Laurence asked with a friendly smile. "Coffee sounds wonderful." Ludwig smiled. Turning away Laurence walked towards the hidden door behind the altar. Ludwig quietly followed along behind him, his eyes fixed on Laurence. Even in the darkness of the corridor they were in he still appeared to emit a soft light. The long hem of his vestments hid his feet and gave him the appearance of floating. He soundlessly drifted along like a phantom from a beautiful dream. It took every ounce of will power Ludwig had to tear his eyes away.

Stop staring you fool! He thought to himself. A moment later they entered a small room across from the Vicar's office. A long book case and a beige colored couch took up one side and tucked into the corner was a small stove and a cabinet, near the large arched window on the opposite side was a table with two chairs and a tea set. On the stovetop a percolator popped and crackled and the scent of fresh coffee lingered in the air. "Have a seat, make yourself comfortable." Laurence said as he gestured to the table.

Ludwig removed his hat and set it in his lap as he sat down. A moment later Laurence placed a cup in front of him and sat in the opposite chair. "There's cream and sugar in the containers here if you'd like." He said as he took a sip. Ludwig thanked him and decided just to drink it plain. The first sip felt like a jolt from a tonitrus, it was so bitter and strong he'd have no trouble staying awake now.

"Are you nervous about your new position?" Laurence asked quietly. "Truthfully, I am. There are so many that will be depending on me now, not just the citizens but my fellow hunters. I hope I'm up to the task." Ludwig replied as he looked down at the table. "I think you will. You're humble and show empathy for your fellow man. You already have the respect and support of your fellow hunters, they will help you, you need only ask." Laurence said as he sipped his drink. He looked out the window to the city beyond before adding. "And if I were in your place I would also visit with Gherman. Not only is he the first hunter he is a man that is wise beyond his years. Though he does not side with the Church he is still an invaluable ally."

"I will do that." Ludwig said. The loud toll of the nearby bell sounded making Laurence start. "Damn! I almost forgot to get your uniform. Excuse me." He said as he stood from the table and hurried across to his office. "Mass will be in an hour, you may want to put this on." He said as he came back holding a wooden box. Inside was the pale blue uniform of an executioner. The dark rune that was typically emblazoned on the chest was gone, instead a white and silver holy shawl sat folded on top. A pair of sturdy leather gauntlets sat next to it.

"Is there somewhere I can change at?" Ludwig asked. "Yes, turn right out the door and go three down. I'm afraid I need to return to the sanctuary, I need to prepare the altar and check the incense." Laurence said as he pushed in his chair and drained his coffee mug. "Isn't that something the clerics see to?" Ludwig tilted his head in curiosity. "Such simple tasks help me clear my mind before the service." Laurence answered.

Ludwig gave him a polite bow as he ducked out into the hall. Once Laurence was walking away he had to stop once last time to glance at him before hurrying off to change clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig has a less than productive meeting and Laurence gets an unwelcome visit.

Ludwig leaned back against his chair as he studied the map of Yharnam on the table before him. Tonight was his first hunt as Captain, and he would be meeting with the company leaders of the Church hunters. There were thirteen in all, four were church doctors that led the clerics, four led the Yharnam Hunters, four led the Powder Kegs, and the last was Henryk who represented the Workshop Hunters.

With about half an hour before the meeting he wanted to be as prepared as possible. Along with his new position he had also received an office. It had only a simple desk and chair, mounted along one wall was a chalkboard and a large scale map of both Yharnam, Byrgenwerth, and Cainhurst territories. On the opposite was two small windows that looked out towards Hemwick Charnel Lane. A sudden knocking at his door made him look up, standing from his chair he went to answer the door. A hunter in yellow leather garb stood waiting, his tricorn hid his piercing stare and his mask covered the rest of his features. Holstered to his belt was a pistol and a pouch for throwing knives.

"Greetings Henryk." Ludwig said with a hunter's salutation. "Ludwig." Henryk said as he returned the greeting. "Come in, I'll fetch you a chair from next door." Ludwig said as he stepped out into the hallway. He returned a moment later with a chair and placed it next to his. "I hope you don't mind that I'm early, wanted to see what you have planned before the high and mighty clerics threw in their two cents." Henryk said as he sat down, Ludwig returned to his seat and moved the map so Henryk could see it better.

"Well, for starters I plan on implementing a partner system. Too many times I've seen hunters get overwhelmed when the beasts rise up, especially on full moon hunts." Ludwig said with a repressed shudder, how many times had it nearly been him lying dead in an alley with a beast gorging itself on his guts? "The Workshop has a similar set up. Not only does it better the odds of survival but it helps keep hunters grounded and prevent them from becoming blood drunk." Henryk nodded approvingly.

"I plan on pairing the veteran hunters with our less experienced recruits. We can only train them so much, they can benefit from working in the field with a more seasoned hunter." Ludwig said as he rested his elbow on the table. "I wouldn't be opposed to helping you with this." Henryk said. "Lastly, I want to include the Powder Kegs in some of the areas where beasts are more problematic. My predecessor shunned them, but Sir Otto and his men are skilled fighters. It would be foolish to let such talent go to waste."

Henryk was just about to reply when there was a knock on the door. Getting up Ludwig opened it and a group of hunters in brown leather armor walked in. A few minutes later a group of church doctors in snowy white garb arrived, and lastly a trio of men in hooded, blackened armor arrived. The scent of steel and gunpowder clung to them causing the church doctors to move away from them. "Master Ludwig? I'm Mathias of the Powder Kegs, I'm standing in for Sir Otto. He...uh, threw his back out testing a new church cannon." One of the hooded men said with an apologetic grin.

"How typical of that drunk old fool, it's a miracle he hasn't blown himself up yet." One of the church doctors sneered. "It's quite alright Mathias, give him my regards won't you?" Ludwig said with a smile. "Thank you. Oh! He also had a request, Old Yharnam and our workshop is in desperate need of incense. We've put in several requests but never got a reply." Mathias said, the concern was clear in his tone. "Your stench alone keeps the beasts at bay, perhaps send them some soap as well?" A church doctor said as he turned towards the Powder Keg and pinched his nose.

"Why not give em' some of yours, unless your too afraid to get your hands dirty?" A Yharnam Hunter said as he sent a cold glare at the doctor. "Why don't you mind your own business." The doctor shot back. Ludwig stood from his chair, every eye in the room fixed on him. "That is quite enough from all of you! If you're going to quarrel like children then turn in your badge, you clearly have no business being a hunter. We are here to protect the people from the scourge plaguing our town, not to fight amongst each other." Ludwig said loudly as he narrowed his eyes at the hunters gathered around his desk.

"Now, all of you please be quiet and listen while I explain what I have planned." Ludwig said in a calmer tone. From his corner in the back of the room Henryk nodded approvingly.

.................................

Laurence sat at his desk going over final preparations for the night. A large, black leather bag sat open on its side. Next to it was several empty and full blood vials, a transfusion tube with a needle attached to each end, several rolls of gauze, a surgical kit, and a collection of various pill bottles used for minor ailments. On most nights a blood saint would be stationed in the cathedral to give aid to wounded hunters. But tonight was a full moon hunt so they would be going out with the church doctors.

His blood was not as strong as the blood saints, but his skills as a surgeon were unmatched. With his knowledge of medicine and ministration he had been able to save several lives over the years. Checking everything thrice over he began packing away his supplies into his bag. Just as soon as he finished there was a knock on his door. "Enter." He called. The door opened an Ludwig stepped inside. Dressed in his new uniform and with his great sword strapped to his back he reminded him of of a paladin from ancient times. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander over him, his thoughts coming to a screeching halt.

He missed Ludwig's greeting causing him to raise an eyebrow. "Are you well, your holiness?" Ludwig's tone became concerned. "Oh! Forgive me I was distracted. I was going over preparations for tonight." Laurence said as he closed the latch on his medical bag. "What may I do for you?" He asked with a smile. "I came to ask if I might have some incense. It's for Sir Otto and his hunters, they are sorely in need of it." Ludwig said as he watched Laurence open a drawer on his desk. A moment later he pulled out a canvas pouch that smelled strongly of holy incense. "Here, I always keep extra just in case. I'm surprised they hadn't asked for it sooner." Laurence raised an eyebrow as he handed over the bag. "They did, but my predecessor chose to ignore their needs." Ludwig frowned. "There was so much bickering at the meeting I had to yell to get their attention."

Laurence sighed tiredly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Damian was an arrogant fool. He was proud and had no regard for those under him. His intelligence and track record from his days in Byrgenwerth were the only reason he even became Captain in the first place. Firing him was best choice for everyone." Then more quietly he said, "Especially after he pissed off Gehrman." Ludwig raised an eyebrow at this. "What did he do?"

"The short version is he told Gehrman he was too old and decrepit to be an effective hunter. Then Lady Maria told him to back off and he told Gehrman that a woman had no business being a hunter and that he needed to put a muzzle on his Vileblood whore." Laurence shivered as he recalled the huntress storming into his office later that night. The fury of Lady Maria was a frightening thing to behold. "I see. Well, you won't have that problem in the future. I'm enacting changes with the various factions to help bring about teamwork and ease tension between the groups. After tonight I plan on visiting Gehrman and making peace with them." Ludwig said as he moved towards the door.

"I thank you again for the incense. I'm afraid I must be going, I need to get this to Sir Otto right away. I shall report to you again first thing in the morning." Ludwig said as he gave a parting bow. "You're welcome. I look forward to your report, may the Good Blood guide your way." Laurence smiled.

.........................

Laurence knelt before the altar in the darkened cathedral. The cold, baleful light of the full moon filtered through the violet stained glass windows. The wooden beams that held up the roof cracked and groaned from the weight of the lumen flower gardens above. The whisper of a faint breeze echoed loudly in the cavernous space. Laurence felt uneasy as he kept his gaze focused on the flickering candles covering the altar. The cause for his discomfort soon made itself known as an amused chuckle came from behind him. A shuffling step and the sound of robes dragging against the stone floor came a moment later. "Well, well. Is my little lab rat still playing blood saint?" Micolash chuckled.

Laurence jumped to his feet and turned sharply. "You! I thought I made myself clear last time!" He hissed. "Oh, you didn't really mean it. You never do, why else would you leave the door unlocked?" Micolash smiled slyly. "Get out!" Laurence said flatly. Micolash only came closer, for every step forward Laurence took a step back. He couldn't go any farther when he felt his back brush up against the altar. "Now, now. I just wanted to come see you. I've missed you terribly and it's been so long." Micolash's wild blue eyes had a sinister glint. Despite his warm friendly smile his heart was cold as ice.

"You've seen me. Now leave!" Laurence huffed as Micolash came uncomfortably close. He nearly recoiled as his cold hands caressed his cheek. "You are so darling when you're angry." Laurence felt his face getting warm with embarrassment. "What do you want?" His voice came out more subdued than he had intended. "I want what you want." Micolash said quietly as he pressed up against Laurence. The hand on his cheek slowly moved behind his head. "Stop it! I'm doing this! I'm not like you anymore!" Laurence's voice cracked as Micolash's face drew closer to his. "You and I are such base creatures. Do you really think you can deny your perverse nature forever? You know you want it. You want it just as badly as the night you lost your innocence."

He smirked as he studied Laurence's face. "I've seen your new Captain. Quite a handsome I might add, I wouldn't be surprised if you've already tried to lay with him by now." At that Laurence snapped. He shoved Micolash away and drew his threaded cane. "Get out! Now!" His voice was dripping with venom. "Oh? So you do have a spine. Personally you are so much better as a sub. Well, if you are so insistent perhaps I should try my hand with your Captain. He seems like he would be quiet...satisfying." Micolash said teasingly.

"Don't you dare touch him! He is my subordinate!" Laurence glared daggers at Micolash as he turned to walk away. "Hahaha! I'm sure he is. Anything to please his Holiness." His cackling laugh echoed through the room long after he left. Laurence fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. Tears fell from his eyes as he took several shaky breaths. It seemed no matter how hard he tried to bury his past it kept coming back to haunt him. At least this time Micolash didn't have his way with him.

An hour later he was still shaken by his encounter. He was trying to calm himself when the cathedral doors opened. "Hello? Is there a doctor, I need assistance." Ludwig called as he carried an unconscious hunter up the steps. "I'm here. Hurry, bring him over." Laurence called as he wiped his eyes on his sleeve. Once again he found himself staring as Ludwig approached. He looked so handsome in the moonlight. Laurence mentally kicked himself and hurried to grab his medical bag.

Laying the hunter on the ground Ludwig knelt at his side. "I found him unconscious in an alley, he has a nasty wound on his leg." Rolling his shredded pants leg up he revealed a long series of claw marks that were purple and weeping yellow pus. "Damn. This is a nasty infection, no wonder he's out." Laurence said as he reached for his bag. Pulling out a rag and a canteen he cleaned the wound before injecting a blood vial.

"There, he should be fine now. Great work Ludwig." Laurence could've sworn he saw the hunter's face color slightly. "Thank you, your holiness. I need to get back to Central Yharnam. Will it be alright if I left him here?"

"Yes. I'll watch over him. Be safe on your hunt." Laurence said as he turned his attention back to his patient. Standing Ludwig bowed before heading towards the door. Laurence paused briefly to watch him until he disappeared from sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig meets the Workshop Hunters and Laurence makes a new friend.

Ludwig yawned tiredly as the elevator carried him to the top of the tower leading to the Church Workshop. His great sword weighed heavily on his shoulder, he was ready to set it down and take a much deserved rest. But he had one last task to complete so sleep would simply have to wait. Stepping off the elevator he saw a pair of church hunters laying in the corner. Their chests moved in the gentle rhythm of sleep, the mouth of one hung open in a peaceful expression. The other was curled up in a ball, his face hidden by his mask.

Sleep well good hunters, he thought as he crept past them and onto the bridge leading to the workshop. The various metal parts to their weapons hung from the ceiling, occasionally clattering together in the breeze. Another hunter sat by the doorway, their dull eyes stared blankly at nothing. Their hand was clutched to their side and a deep red stain soaked their brown leather coat. On the ground by their feet was an empty pouch for blood vials and in their other hand was a piece of paper.

Ludwig hurried to the man's side as he fumbled for a blood vial. But as he glanced over their still form he realized he was far too late. He had bled to death during the night, perhaps hoping a fellow hunter would come by and save him. The pre dawn air suddenly felt colder as he knelt at the corpse's side. "Rest in peace, Good Hunter." Ludwig whispered as he reached out with a trembling hand to close his eyes. Taking the scrap of paper from his hand he tucked it into his coat pocket. He would give it to Laurence so he could notify next of kin. After saying a brief prayer for the unlucky soul he departed for Gehrman's Workshop.

The simple one room cottage sat shrouded in dense mist. Nearby an ancient oak stretched its spidering branches skyward. From the shadow of the great tree a hunter stood watch. Her pale skin and silver hair gave her a ghostly appearance, her eyes were the same color as the harvest moon. Her armor was in the style of a hunter, but it's quality spoke of Cainhurst's craftmanship. Her delicate hands grasped tightly to her Rakuyo as her lips curved into a disapproving frown.

Ludwig approached slowly and gave a courteous bow. "Good morning, Lady Maria. I am-" He stopped as he felt her weapon resting on his throat. "I know who you are Master Ludwig." She said dryly. "You Church Hunters have no business here. Especially after last time." Her eyes narrowed into a soul piercing glare.

"My Lady, I come to extend an olive branch to you and Gehrman. I find it foolish to invoke the wrath of a goddess such as yourself." Ludwig tried his best to give a friendly smile. "Flattery does you no favors here." She said with a tempered edge in her voice. The cold steel of her weapon pressed against his throat, a faint pricking was followed by a warm sensation. A deep red droplet slowly trickled down her blade. The pupils of her eyes shrank to pin points as the sweet scent of blood filled the air.

"That's enough, Maria. This man is our ally. He knows nothing of the disrespect his predecessor showed on his final visit." An old man's voice called from the cottage. Ludwig looked past the furious huntress to see a haggard old man in thread bare farmer's clothing hobbling down the stairs. In his left hand he held a cane, the other held a handkerchief. He moved with a strange gait and Ludwig couldn't help but notice his right foot had been replaced by a wooden peg.

Just behind him the Crow Hunter stood, their black feathered cloak rustling in the faint breeze. Their avian mask concealed their face, but Ludwig knew they had their eyes fixed on him. "Forgive us for the cold reception. Damian was a foolish ass and he rubbed many the wrong way." Gehrman said with a half smile. He had the face of a doting grandfather, but his steely eyes had a predatory gaze.

"It is us that should ask your forgiveness. His behavior was inexcusable and unbecoming." Ludwig said as he bowed his head in apology. "Henryk spoke highly of you. He sees great potential in you, and you possess a humility that is lacking in the clergy." Gehrman said as he handed him the handkerchief. Ludwig pressed it to his neck to stop the bleeding. "I am willing to resume our alliance with the Church, but only if you agree to act as our emissary to the Vicar." The old hunter said as he shifted on his feet. "I am willing to do this if it means we can work together to protect the people." Ludwig replied. "Good, I was hoping you'd say that." Gehrman smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse me. This old man needs to rest a moment before the other hunters arrive."

No sooner than he said this a red haired hunter in olive green garb entered the yard. "Oy! Old Man! Guess who ripped his bloomers on a fence?!!" He yelled loudly. "Jake, ima' kick yer sorry ass!!" Another hunter behind him yelled angrily. The latter kicked Jake square in the back and sent him tumbling face first to the ground. Jake rolled over, his eyes tearing up as his raucous laughter filled the air. "Ah, my dear hunters. Whatever am I to do with you?" Gehrman chuckled softly.

..............................

Laurence sat at his table with a steaming mug of coffee in his hands. Across from him Ludwig sat clutching his own mug, his eyelids felt heavy with exhaustion but he willed himself to stay awake. "And that's the events of the night. Before I forget, here is the dead hunter's note." Ludwig said as he handed over a folded piece of paper he produced from his coat pocket.

"It pains me to hear of our brave hunter's passing. The company leader shall see to the funeral preparations, I shall go in person to inform the next of kin." Laurence's face looked somber, in that moment he looked so tired. Part of Ludwig wanted to reach over and take his hand and comfort him. But that would be inappropriate and he was sure to be scolded. Laurence looked up from his drink and glanced over Ludwig's weary expression. "It seems you need your rest as well. If you'd like you can stay on a cot in the infirmary. I'd hate to see you collapse from fatigue while trying to get home. There is a place to wash up there and you can get that wound looked at." He said as he pointed to Ludwig's neck. "Ah, that was courtesy of Lady Maria." He replied.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman's." Laurence sighed. "I've kept you enough, I'll walk with you to the infirmary." He said as he stood from his chair. Ludwig slowly stood and picked up his weapon, following behind Laurence he drug himself through the twisting corridors. Eventually he arrived at an empty room, he barely managed a farewell to Laurence before falling into bed. He was fast asleep as soon as his face hit the pillow.

Laurence shook his head with a sigh as Ludwig began snoring softly. Gently he pried his weapon from his grasp and using all his strength he lifted it and set it in the corner near the bed. Unlacing Ludwig's boots he tugged them off and set them near his sword. Stepping into the next room he retrieved a spare blanket and draped it over the sleeping hunter. Laurence couldn't help but smile at how peaceful he looked as he dreamt. A wild idea suddenly came to him, tempting him to lightly kiss him on the cheek. But instead he hurried from the room as his face colored in shame.

Ludwig would be furious with him if he did such a thing. And he would likely get reported to the ministers, if word got out that the Vicar was a sodomite not only would he be slandered by the Church he would be hung as well. "Why can't I just be normal? Why did I ever give in to foolish teenage peer pressure and my own curiosity?" Laurence hissed as he hurried down the hall. Returning to his office he put on his coat and unfolded the dead hunter's note.

In a shaky hand it simply read:

My time in this world is coming to an end. Whoever finds this, please take care of my dear William, he is the world to me. And tell him I'm sorry I didn't make it home.

Laurence felt his heart ache as he read the note. This man had a son, and most likely he was raising him alone. The hunt had made another poor child an orphan, which meant he had to go to the orphanage in the Cathedral Ward. Making his way out of the cathedral he walked across the Great Bridge to Central Yharnam. There he met the hunter's group leader and he gave him directions to the man's house.

The dead hunter had lived in a simple house at the far side of the great bridge across from a large bronze fountain. The windows were dark, the incense long burned out, and the door was unlocked. As Laurence knocked on the door he went over what he would say to the boy. After several minutes of knocking and waiting he started getting worried. Opening the door he went inside. "William? William are you home child?" He called.

"Mrrr?" He got in reply. A chubby brown striped cat with stumpy legs, a flat face and comically large yellow eyes appeared from under the couch on the far wall. It froze for a moment before standing on its back legs, it's face a mix of curiosity and confusion. "William?" Laurence called again. "Miao!" The cat answered. Running up to him it rubbed against his leg, it's bushy tail stuck straight up. In the dim light Laurence saw a glint of metal on the cat's neck. Crouching down he picked the cat up, on a plain leather collar was a broken bell and a tag that read William.

"Oh, thank god! William is a cat! Well, that changes things." He said with relief. Yet as he looked at the fluffy creature purring in his arms he couldn't help but feel sad. His human wasn't coming home, and he would never understand why. Laurence felt tears welling up in his eyes as the cat slowly blinked at him. "William, I'm sorry. Your father isn't coming home." Why was he getting emotional over this? He wondered.

William meowed softly as he stared up at Laurence. "Come on, let's gather your things. You're going to stay with me." He sniffled. Wiping his eyes on his sleeve he dried his tears and put William down. Searching the house he gathered his bed, toys, food bowls, and lastly the cat and placed them in a box. Sealing it so he wouldn't jump out he locked the door behind him and returned to the cathedral.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig has a nightmare about his past. Ludwig and Laurence warm up to each other

Ludwig found himself walking along a dirt road, the rolling green hills of his homeland rose up on either side. The sky was clear blue and the sun was warm against his skin, the towering trees lining the road creaked and swayed in the gentle breeze. A cold metal gauntlet grasped his hand causing him to look over, his old love walked next to him. His short sandy hair glistened in the sunlight, his silver eyes were as bright as his armor. His sword rattled against his hip with every step, he wore a beaming smile on his face.

"Max?" Ludwig said in confusion. "What's wrong?" He replied with a concerned look. "You can't be here... You're dead..." Ludwig felt sick as the knight only smiled wider. "I am. And it's all your fault, you knew your father wouldn't accept us." His voice turned cold and his eyes went dull. "How many more lives will you destroy for your selfishness? You weren't satisfied with a knight, so now you're setting your sights on a Vicar?" He laughed dryly. Ludwig let go and turned to run, but the ground suddenly crumbled and fell out from under him.

"Keep tempting fate darling. The headsman's axe will bring us together again." His voice echoed in his ears as Ludwig jolted awake with a start and a gasp. At first he didn't remember where he was, jumping out of bed he got tripped up by his blankets and landed hard on the floor. "Ouch!" He muttered. Rolling over he untangled himself and stood, not only had someone tucked him in they made sure he was comfortable.

He slapped his forehead as the events of the prior day slowly came back to him. "That's right, I'm in the infirmary." He said to himself. Brushing off the nightmare and the long forgotten memories of his old life he put on his boots and strapped his weapon to his back. Stepping out into the darkened hall he made his way towards Laurence's room. To his surprise the Vicar was still awake and sitting on his couch with a cat in his lap. "Ludwig? Come in, did you sleep well?" He asked quietly.

"I did, someone was kind enough to cover me up." He replied. Laurence smiled widely. "That was me, those rooms can get quiet cold at night." Ludwig was surprised, he wasn't used to people being nice to him. "Thank you, I appreciate it. Though I am curious, do you ever sleep? You seem to be awake at all hours." He raised an eyebrow at Laurence's mischievous smirk. Why did he have to look cute when he did that?

"I've never really needed much sleep. A few hours and I can manage for a while, all the coffee helps too." He said as he scratched the cat between his ears. "You may want to ease up on the coffee, I heard one of the hunter's complain that his blood ministration kept him up for days." Ludwig said sarcastically. Laurence laughed, the wide smile on his face made Ludwig's heart flutter in his chest. Damn, he was catching feelings for him wasn't he?

The long forgotten memory of his lost love flashed before his eyes. The last time he saw him he was kneeling at the chopping block, his expression filled with a calm defiance. He couldn't watch as the executioner decapitated him, they planned on leaving him to rot in a cage as a warning to those like him. But later during the night he stole his body and buried him with the dignity a loyal knight deserved. His grave sat unmarked in a grotto that was their spot, and he made sure no one would disturb his rest.

"Ludwig? Ludwig, are you alright?" Laurence's voice cut through his daydream. "You're crying." He said softly as he stood from his spot. Ludwig raised his hand to his cheek and it came back glistening with tears. "Oh? I didn't realize... Forgive me..." He sputtered. "It's alright, we all have our moments." Laurence said as he placed a sympathetic hand on his arm. "Ludwig, I know I'm supposed to be your superior, but you're one of the few people in this town that doesn't just see me as just the Vicar. You treat me as a friend and you've always been honest with me. If there is ever anything I can do, I will be glad to help or just simply listen."

Laurence squeaked in surprise as Ludwig pulled him in for a hug. He made no protest as he buried himself against his chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. He felt so warm, the scent of blood, steel, and incense clung to his uniform. It felt so good to be hugged like that, but it only lasted for a moment. He bit back a whimper as Ludwig pulled away, his face glowing with embarrassment. "Forgive me. I should've asked first. That was improper." He mumbled as he stared at the floor.

"You're welcome to as many hugs as you need. Our relationships with our fellow man is an important part of what makes us human." Laurence smiled. "And it's critical for a healthy mental and emotional state." He added. Ludwig smiled and nodded his head. Politely excusing himself he decided it was time to head home.

..........................

Summer had faded to winter, and with the cold the beasts became more desperate in their search for blood. Under Ludwig's direction the hunters were divided, Gehrman and the Workshop hunters patrolled the streets at night. The Church kept watch during the day, and the Powder Kegs were put to work in producing new weapons. Ludwig was kept busy training the stronger hunters in the use of the Kirkhammer and the great sword he had become so fond of.

Laurence had his own hands full with his duties as Vicar. When he wasn't in the classroom teaching the blood saints in proper ministration techniques, he was traveling to the various churches giving sermons. The people were becoming uneasy and they were turning to him for guidance. And behind the scenes he was overseeing the operations of his spies and the Choir's experiments.

On his way back from a trip to Oeden Chapel a worn and ragged beggar approached him and asked for his blessing. The note that was slipped to him had disturbing news. Damian had gone to Micolash and was now siding with the School of Mensis, and his trips to Byrgenwerth had not gone unseen. The School of Mensis had been rumored to have Augurs of Erbritas in their possession. If this was true then he needed to visit with Master Wilhelm and put a stop to Micolash's scheme.

As the nearby clock tower tolled the hour he picked up his pace back to the cathedral, he had an important appointment to keep. When he arrived at his rooms he found Ludwig leaning against the wall by the door. "Forgive me for keeping you waiting, you could've gone inside and sat down if you wanted." Laurence said as he opened the door. "No worries, I only arrived moments before you did." Ludwig replied with a smile. Through some unspoken agreement they met every day in the afternoon, for about an hour they would drink coffee. Ludwig would listen to Laurence talk about the events of the day then get promptly chastised for letting him rant for so long. Ludwig found it cute how animated he got during his spontaneous lectures, especially when it involved his research.

He admired his passion and commitment to his work and found himself getting curious about the Pthumerians and the Great Old Ones. But today Laurence seemed quiet and withdrawn into his thoughts. He sat on the couch right next to Ludwig, nearly huddled against the larger man's side. Feigning a yawn Ludwig draped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer. Laurence made no protest, he only sighed softly as he sipped his coffee.

This was highly inappropriate, but Ludwig's intentions were innocent. He meant to comfort him, and his efforts seemed to pay off when he saw Laurence smile faintly. "I'm sorry for being so silent today." He mumbled. "It's alright, if there is something wrong I trust you'll tell me when you're ready." Ludwig replied. "I'm not sure if I can really. It involves people and things in my past that I've tried to put behind me." Laurence sighed. Ludwig raised an eyebrow at his response, he wanted to say something but the cathedral bells tolled loudly signaling that their hour was already up.

"You'll need your rest, the hunt will be tonight, won't it?" Laurence asked casually as he stood from his spot. "I have a bed roll in my office, I'll just go there and take a nap before I have to get ready." Ludwig said as he placed his mug aside and stood. "That must be quiet uncomfortable, I can have a cot placed in there if you like?" Laurence frowned at the thought of him sleeping on a cold stone floor.

"Ah, it's fine. I've slept in worse places." Ludwig replied. "Worse places?" Laurence asked. "When I first came to Yharnam I was broke and homeless. For a year I slept on rooftops, alleys, or snuck into people's attics to avoid beasts. I even spent the night in a coffin to avoid getting eaten." Ludwig wasn't bothered by doing such things. But Laurence looked absolutely mortified. "Gods, how did you survive?" He asked wide eyed.

"I don't know." Ludwig shrugged. Bidding him farewell he made the short walk to his office. Dragging his bed roll out from under his desk he unrolled it and stretched out for a nap.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good intentions lead to a falling out.

The evening sky was gloomy and shrouded in churning storm clouds. The already cool air was growing colder by the hour. Most of the Workshop hunters were gathering by the bonfires left burning in the streets to keep the beasts away. Ludwig was dressed in his heavier black church garb, partly because it was warmer than what he usually wore. And partly because it helped him blend in with the darkness of the night.

His weapon rested against his back as he took up watch in an alley. The smoke billowing from the giant censer nearby helped to further hide him from sight. The streets were empty except for an occasional hunter passing by, the beasts were unusually quiet tonight. Perhaps they sensed the impending storm and took shelter? He didn't have much time to ponder before movement up the street caught his eye. A church doctor in a hooded white uniform walked by carrying a threaded cane and a black doctor's bag.

He wouldn't have thought anything of it had he not recognized the bag as the one that belonged to Laurence. What the hell is he doing here? Why is he not in the cathedral, it's not safe here! He thought as he left the alley and began following him. Laurence was a man who valued his privacy and Ludwig respected this, but he couldn't just let his....friend...go out on the streets alone. He's only a friend, nothing more, he told himself.

Over and over he reminded himself that they were nothing more than friends. Despite what he felt for Laurence he knew nothing would develop between them. When he buried his dearest he buried a part of his heart with him. He didn't want to risk losing another that he cared for and was content with his love being unrequited. For him nothing made him happier than just being at Laurence's side. Ludwig raised an eyebrow as he saw Laurence stopping at a large set of doors. Off in the distance the Forbidden Woods sat shrouded in snow and shadows. Several windmills sat in silent decay above the treetops, a fading reminder of the quiet village that once thrived there.

Laurence rapped his knuckles against the wood. "The password?" A voice demanded amidst a string of incoherent babbling. Laurence sighed tiredly before replying, "Fear the Old Blood." The door creaked open before he slipped inside and the door locked behind him. For several minutes Ludwig stood there before he went up to the door himself. Repeating the password the door opened and he entered a crumbling tower, the broken windows were overgrown with vines and the floor was coated in years of dirt and dust.

A wild eyed, and impeccably dressed mad man sat perched on a weathered chair. His glassy eyes fixed on some unseen thing while he mumbled nonsense to himself. Ludwig shuddered as he hurried down the spiraling stairs, he was content to leave the lunatic to his own devices. A long sloping path led down to a windmill, in the distance Ludwig spied Laurence go inside.

..................

Laurence quietly uttered a prayer as the rickety, aging elevator carried him to the bottom. Stepping off he walked towards the winding path that led to the old carriage path to Byrgenwerth. The fallen snow glowed softly in the moonlight and the bare trees cast spidering shadows on the ground in front of him.

His stomach knotted in dread as he made his way along the all too familiar path. Byrgenwerth had been his home when he was a teenager, it was once a prestigious college for brilliant minds. But after the schism and founding of the Healing Church it was abandoned and left to quietly fall into ruin. He had hoped the memories he had left behind would decay with it. His boots clacked as they met the cobblestone road that led to his destination. Scattered amongst the trees mammoth tombstones could be seen. They were carved in an eldritch style and bore inscriptions in a language he'd never seen before.

Not wanting to run into the Gravekeeper he picked up his pace to a brisk walk. Carefully wading around a large puddle and turning down another trail he reached the stairs and arrived at Byrgenwerth's gate. Not wasting any time he hurried inside the main building. Papers, books, and various pieces of equipment were scattered about the room. A layer of fuzzy dust coated everything, on the stairs going up were several sets of footprints. Laurence readied his threaded cane, the Augur on his wrist squirmed slightly.

Waiting at the top near the doors to the Lunarium was Caryll. She stood still with her hands folded in front of her, a golden visor covered her eyes. "Greetings, Laurence. I've been expecting you." She said quietly. "I need to speak with Master Wilhelm, it's most urgent." Laurence said as he tried to keep an even tone. He was incredibly uncomfortable being here and he wanted nothing more than to turn and run as fast as he could.

"Master Wilhelm is currently meditating and shall not be disturbed." She said with an apologetic smile. "But I need to-" He began but was cut off. "Micolash is using the dormitory cellar as a nursery for the Augurs. You may destroy them, his intrusions have tried the Headmaster's nerves." She said as she reached into the pocket of her student's attire and handed him a skeleton key. "If you knew then why didn't you destroy them yourself?" Laurence sighed in annoyance.

"My intervention would alter the path of fate. One who bears the mark of the hunter, his destiny and yours are entwined. A fated encounter shall lead you to something long forgotten. Together you shall heed the Great One's summons." Caryll said in a sleepy voice. "Caryll, you know I don't believe in your cryptic premonitions." Laurence frowned. "Now, give my regards to Master Wilhelm. And tell him I'm sorry for destroying his Augurs, I know he adored them." He gave a sad smile as he turned away. Exiting the same door he came in he made for the main gate, just to the left was a building that was covered in creeping ivy.

The door had been left ajar so he walked inside. The bottom floor had once been a commons area and it looked like a lounge one would see in a hotel. The couches and chairs were littered with dust and dead leaves. A cold frost glazed over the windows and cobwebs trailed from the rusting chandeliers like phantoms in the breeze. It felt like another lifetime when he last saw this place. It was a life he tried so hard to forget. A soft blue glow marked the door to the cellar, shoving the key in the lock he yanked the door open. The scent of moist earth and tomb mold drifted up as he opened his bag. "Let's get this bullshit over with." He huffed as he pulled out a large bag of rock salt.

.....................

Ludwig had been following Laurence until a flash of light from a nearby building caught his eye. It was a flickering orb like a wisp or sprite from the tales he heard as a child. Something about it sparked his curiosity so he followed it into the building, it would vanish briefly before reappearing several feet away.

He chased it up a flight of stairs and into a room where the door had been pried from its hinges. A dusty bunk bed sat against the wall and a desk was placed next to the window across from it. Amongst a stack of books on the desk Ludwig noticed one that looked particularly clean. Picking it up he casually flipped it open, it had been a student's diary long ago. Amidst the yellowed pages were entries that spoke of lurid, depraved acts of an adult nature.

From the crude comments scribbled on the side it was clear their partner was an unwilling participant. This wicked soul took pride in the suffering they inflicted, whoever this was Ludwig prayed they didn't escape justice. Just as he was about to set the journal down a tattered photo fell from the first page. Picking it up he saw two youths in student's attire, the one on the left had a sickening grin and wild eyes. They other he instantly recognized as Laurence. He looked utterly miserable and the other student looked like he had his hand on Laurence's ass.

A sharp gasp made him drop the book in surprise. Laurence was standing in the doorway and his face was pale as a sheet. His expression quickly changed to a deadly glare, "What is the meaning of this? Why are you here in an area that is off limits, and in my old room of all places?" Laurence was pissed. "I-I followed a sprite that led me here..." Ludwig began nervously.

"That doesn't explain how you got here! How did you get past the Gatekeeper?" He huffed impatiently. "I followed you from the Cathedral Ward. I heard the password...." Ludwig lowered his head like a scolded child, his shoulders slumping slightly. "I saw that you were alone, I just wanted to make sure you were safe. I was worried about you." Laurence's already foul mood finally boiled over. "Ludwig for fuck's sake! I am a grown man, not a helpless child! I am more than fucking capable of taking care of myself! And if I wanted your protection I would've fucking asked for it! Your only concern is killing beasts, now if you'll be so kind as to piss off and go do your goddamn job!!" He yelled. He was cold, tired, covered in salt and slime, and forced to return to what he considered hell.

But despite this his anger was momentary, as it faded the realization of what he'd said hit him like a punch to the gut. In the moonlight he could clearly see tears streaming down Ludwig's face, the normally tall hunter looked small and deflated, without even meeting his gaze he turned on his heel and slunk out of the room. "Laurence you damn fool, he was only concerned about you and had to blow up on him." He groaned as he slapped his forehead. As he sat down on the bed something connected with his boot and rolled away. Curious, he got up and knelt to look under the bed, he pulled out a misshapen goblet made of green stone. It's was cool and slimy as if it had been dredged from the depths of the ocean. "An Izs Chalice!" Laurence gasped.

The words of Caryll whispered in his ear as he hurried down the stairs, but Ludwig was nowhere to be seen.


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning Laurence received his report from Ludwig by letter instead of in person. He expected this after his outburst the previous night and had hoped he would have the chance to apologize when they met for coffee that afternoon. But the hour came and went and Ludwig never arrived, nor did he show up for several days after that. Laurence thought he saw him at a service but upon closer inspection he was distressed to see it was someone else. 

During all of this his guilt was gnawing at him, he could barely eat, couldn't sleep, couldn't think. He missed his dear hunter terribly. His bellowing laugh, his warm eyes and endearing smile, his comical faces when his coffee was too strong. Damn, he was in love again wasn't he? Laurence knew it was wrong and last time he ended up in a toxic relationship. He wasn't ready to get hurt again. But he needed to make things right with Ludwig, he had to. And if Ludwig wanted nothing to do with him then he would accept it, he deserved it after how he acted.

The only problem is he didn't know where he lived. He thought of sending him a letter by courier but it made him feel as if his apology was insincere. He had to do this in person, there was simply no other way. He looked up from his desk to see William chattering at a crow perched outside his window. He hurried to grab his coat as a sudden idea struck him.

...................

"What did you do this time Laurence?" Gehrman sighed. His expression was like a disappointed parent. "What makes you think I did something?" Laurence asked. "Because every time you come slinking to me like a beaten puppy it's because you screwed up." Gehrman shook his head as he moved from the cottage door to let him inside. Laurence moved to sit on the floor by the fireplace and the old hunter pulled up his wheel chair beside him.

"Alright, let's hear it." Gehrman said quietly. Laurence sighed and stared into the flames for a moment. "I went back to Byrgenwerth." He muttered. "Not for a cordial for Wilhelm I suppose." Gehrman sighed. "No, I destroyed his Augurs. Micolash was breeding them and giving them to the School of Mensis. Erbrietas would be furious if she knew her blessing was being misused. The Choir has a delicate relationship with the Great One." Laurence looked over to see the saddened expression on the old man's face.

"Wilhelm will be heartbroken, but it was for the best." He said as he leaned forward to warm his hands. "But that's not all is it?" He asked quietly. Laurence felt his stomach knotting up again, "Ludwig followed me without my knowledge. After a divining from Caryll I found him in mine and Micolash's old room. He was reading Micolash's diary, who knows what that fiend had written down." Laurence shivered. "I was already upset because of Micolash's mischief, but I was more upset at having to go back to the place where the darkest years of my life occurred. Finding Ludwig skulking around was icing on the cake. I got cross with him and took my anger out on him, I haven't seen him since."

"So you're trying to fix your blunder?" Gehrman said. Laurence nodded his head. "How do you feel about him?" The old hunter asked suddenly. "I care about him." Laurence said in a hushed voice. Gehrman gave a knowing smile but said nothing. At that moment the Crow hunter entered the workshop, Laurence promptly got to his feet. "Excuse me, but do you know where a hunter named Ludwig lives?" He asked. "I'm a Crow, not an address book boy." He huffed indignantly.

"But fortunately for you I know who you speak of. He's been moping around the frontier killing every beast in sight. If he keeps up he'll lose himself soon..." The hunter of hunters went silent at Gehrman's warning glare. "I'm going after him." Laurence said flatly. Before he could turn and run out the old hunter grabbed his arm. "Not so fast, the frontier dangerous. You need armor and your threaded cane needs repairs." Gehrman said with a frown.

..........................

How long had he been out here? It felt like an eternity, or it could've been hours. He would stop to rest just before dawn and wake just before dusk. He stopped feeling the cold a while ago as well as the soreness of his body. Adrenaline flooded his veins as the intoxicating scent of blood drowned his senses.

With a dark gaze he scanned the frozen landscape. The pure white of the snow was stained red with blood, his clothes were slick with it, his sword soaked to the hilt. His breath drifted like smoke on the air as the bitter cold stung his face. Mangled corpses were strewn far and wide, some were beasts, some were victims of the ashen blood sickness, a few were diseased hounds. All had been damned to an icy grave by Ludwig's hands. He had been told to go do his job, so he did. He was a hunter, and a hunter must hunt.

At least he was telling himself that. Truth be told he was hurt by Laurence's harshness, he really hadn't meant any harm. Had he known that he would've responded so angrily he would never have followed him. And he was angry with himself, he had lost the one person in this cursed place that he trusted and cared about. He needed to vent what he was feeling before he could face him again. He wanted to apologize for his prying, and if Laurence chose not to forgive him then he deserved it.

The crunching of snow caught his attention causing him to turn around. A ways off he saw a hunter in brown leather armor wielding a threaded cane. He stopped and stared, a look of pure terror in his eyes. Ludwig managed to get a few steps toward him when everything suddenly went dark.

...................

Laurence had arrived in Hemwick Charnel Lane to a massacre. Blood, guts, and gore drenched the path leading to Cainhurst Castle. A heavy silence filled the air, a feeling of dread settled in his gut. Henryk and Maria weren't far behind, Gehrman sent them in case something terrible happened. When he reached the abandoned village and manor house he spotted Ludwig.

He was covered in blood from head to toe, his sword dragged along the ground as he walked in a crooked line. As Laurence got closer Ludwig turned around, Laurence felt his heart in his throat. Ludwig looked so exhausted, his eyes shown bright with bloodlust. That glare he gave made all the hair on his body stand straight. As he started to sluggishly stumble toward him he thought he was done for, Ludwig was going to kill him. But he only got a few feet before collapsing into the snow, his body finally giving in to exhaustion.

Laurence ran to his side and pried his weapon away. Fumbling under his collar he felt for a pulse, there was one but it was frantic and unsteady. Moments later Maria and Henryk arrived, the huntress in a surprising display of strength hauled Ludwig over her shoulder. Henryk darted ahead to keep the path clear of dangers, he ran so fast Laurence could barely keep up as they raced for the cathedral.

To avoid causing a ruckus amongst the hunters and clergy they took Ludwig to Laurence's room. Henryk helped him to get Ludwig out of his bloody clothes and tend to his wounds. Aside from some nasty gashes on his chest he had only a few bruises and hypothermia. Maria returned his weapon and left with Henryk to tell Gehrman what happened. He would take charge of the hunters in Ludwig's absence.

Meanwhile Laurence had placed Ludwig in bed and covered him with his heavy quilt. The fireplace blazed brightly and the room became toasty and warm. He needed to get Ludwig's body temperature back up, and after a few hours his condition improved. William sat folded up on his chest looking like a loaf of bread as he contributed his own body heat. He blinked slowly as Laurence paced about in a fit of restlessness.

"This is all my fault! Curse my hot headed temper!" He grumbled. "Mrrow?" William said with a yawn. Laurence yawned in reply. Just how long had it been since he'd slept? He couldn't really remember, but he knew if he didn't soon he'd end up bedridden himself. Or worse considering that hallucinations could be brought on by sleep deprivation. Not wanting to leave Ludwig alone he kicked his shoes off and climbed up onto the bed. As he cuddled up against his side the hunter rolled over in his sleep and put his arm over him.

Willam huffed indignantly at being moved and relocated to the pillow by Laurence's head. With the door locked tightly and his hunter next to him Laurence let his eyes slam shut as a dream called him away.

..............

Ludwig slowly woke to discover he was in someone's bed. He felt warm and the presence of someone sleeping next to him felt oddly comforting. A gentle rumble sounded in his ears, and as he opened his eyes he was greeted by William licking Laurence's messy hair. His amused chuckle stirred Laurence awake and he rolled over, surprise clear on his face.

"You know you always feel warm just before you freeze to death. But they never said that your mind tricks you with a pleasant dream." Ludwig said softly. "Ludwig, this isn't a dream." Laurence replied. The hunter rolled his eyes, "Sure." He sighed sarcastically. Laurence reached up and gently caressed his cheek, his eyes slowly closed as he nuzzled against his hand. How long had it been since anyone touched him like that? He felt so warm, and so real. Was he really awake? He needed to know for sure, pulling Laurence closer he felt the smaller man's pulse quicken. 

His cheeks flushed red and he swallowed nervously. Ludwig's eyes trailed down to his lips before meeting his gaze again. "May I kiss you?" He asked in such a tone that sent a shiver down his spine. "Yes." Laurence breathed. Ludwig leaned in and their lips brushed before meeting in a slow kiss. Laurence could taste the sweet blood on his lips. His touch was tender and gentle, and it made him wonder if this was what love really felt like.

"Now I know I'm dreaming. Laurence wouldn't let me do this for real." Ludwig said with a pained smile as he pulled away. "Ludwig this isn't a dream! I'm real! You're in my room in the cathedral, Henryk, Maria, and I found you at the frontier and you had passed out!" Laurence sighed in exasperation. The look on Ludwig's face went from sad to shocked, then embarrassed.

"If I was awake then why did you let me kiss you?!" He said as he sat up causing William to startle. "Because I'd never get the chance to do it again." Laurence mumbled as his face turned red. He blinked once, twice, his mouth hung open as he tried to form words. Eventually he got his brain to remember how to make a sentence. "You have feelings for me? And here I was thinking I was the only degenerate out there." He laughed breathlessly.

Now it was Laurence's turned to be shocked. "You like men as well?" Ludwig found the wall particularly fascinating in that moment. "Yes." He paused for a moment before saying, "When I was just barely a man I fell in love with my oldest friend Maxwell. He was the son of the knight captain who served my father. He was a lord and I was his second son, so I trained to be a knight alongside him since my older brother would inherit the throne."

Ludwig fell silent for a moment with a wistful smile on his face. "There was a grotto near our castle where we would meet in secret. We had our first kiss there, among other things. I proposed to him and went to my father in private to tell him of my decision. Max was against it, he said my father wouldn't allow it.... I hated it when he was right."

Laurence reached over to hug him as his eyes watered with tears. "Father forced me to attend his execution then told me he had arranged for me to marry a local noblewoman that would cure my perversion." Ludwig made a fist at the last sentence. "After I recovered Max's body I buried him in our favorite spot and I left my country. I never intend to go back."

"At least he loved you." Laurence said softly. "At Byrgenwerth I was roommates with a prick named Micolash. He is a sociopath and a master manipulator, he took advantage of my lack of experience. At first he charmed me with sweet words and gifts, but after he got what he wanted it was as if I never existed. He forced himself on me over and over, he called it dominance. At first I found it strangely appealing, but when I came to realize I was only an outlet for his lust I started resisting."

Ludwig gently reached down and brushed a tear from his cheek with his thumb. "That's horrible." He whispered to hide his anger. "If I didn't give him what he wanted he would take it. Sometimes he'd even get me drunk, sedate me, or restrain me so I couldn't fight. He wouldn't take no for an answer, I was so afraid of him that I couldn't even be in the same room as him." Laurence paused for a moment as he took a shuddering breath. "One night Gehrman was patrolling the halls and heard me pleading with Micolash during one of his advances. He reported Micolash to Master Wilhelm, and under pain of death by a furious hunter he confessed everything."

"Please tell me he didn't go unpunished." Ludwig hissed quietly. "Unfortunately that was the year of the Schism. He ran away before he could be arrested and now leads the School of Mensis." Laurence sighed. Ludwig pulled him close and embraced him. "Gods, I cannot fathom the pain you endured. It's no wonder you were so angry when you went there." At that Laurence went wide eyed. "Gods! Ludwig I'm so sorry about how I lashed out at you. It was horribly wrong and I feel terrible. Can you forgive me?"

Ludwig responded by kissing his cheek. "I forgive you. But I am also at fault, you were tending to a private matter that I shouldn't have gotten involved in. Can you forgive me?" Laurence smiled warmly. "I already have."


End file.
